Fanon Adventures: Heros Vs. Trolls
Fanon Adventures: Heros Vs. Trolls is a video game for the Wii made by EEA Inc. that will release June 2009. It is a cross over game featuring many user characters similar to Fantendo Silence. It is a 3D adventure game. Story Please note that the story may be changed. Please give ideas on the talk page. When Henry the Moose disappears from Fan City, McQueen Mario and Purple Guy feel worried that trolls got him so they leave Fan City to go and look for Henry. Little do they know that tolls take over Fan City and not many active people were leaving there to fight them. Luckily Unten arrived and defeated many of the trolls but was worried about McQueen Mario, Purple Guy, and Henry. The only leaders left were Kooper, PalmMan, and 3.14. At the Troll Fortress, Tony Troll found out that he had tricked the leaders into leaving so he could take of Fan City. Meanwhile Henry the Moose was moving and forgot to tell the other leaders. He got kidnapped by trolls so he would never go back to Fan City. At Fan City Unten was saved by Kooper and managed to save Fan City. For Now. Luckily the trolls were all at their fortress. Meanwhile McQueen Mario and Purple Guy find a ghost, Chick Bowser who challenged McQueen Mario to a race. After he was beat it was revealed that Chick Bowser was always a troll. After the real battle McQueen Mario looked around and Purple Guy was gone. Meanwhile PalmMan and Dragonman found the tunnel leading into the troll's fortress. Then the floor gave way and PalmMan fell into a pit. Dragonman escaped and ran away to find Unten. PalmMan found MineMan in the pit. He revealed himself to be vice-president of the trolls. PalmMan defeats MineMan and remands in the pit. Meanwhile Dragonman find Unten and Unten goes to find him. Little do they know that Tony Troll wants Unten the most because he is the president of Fan City. At that time Purple Guy had been brainwashed and was set to be the new vice-president of the trolls. McQueen Mario who is all alone finds Unten and the two team up to save PalmMan and Henry the Moose. Kooper knows it is his job to watch over Fan City but gets worried about his friends. Then Kooper meets up with Kolorado, his old friend. the two go to the Troll's Fortress. Kooper gets put in a cage by Kolorado who is Bowser in disguise. Kooper beats Bowser and continues though the fortress and beats many trolls. He over hears the meeting with the trolls. Tony Troll tells the other trolls that they will take over Fan City know. Kooper runs away but gets found. He beats many powered up trolls and escapes. Kooper find McQueen Mario and Unten and they save PalmMan by getting him out with a rope. In jail, Henry the Moose escapes by using he antlers to get the keys. Escaping form the fortress, Henry, McQueen Mario, PalmMan, and Kooper get back to the City and find that Purple Guy is destroying the City. The heroes go to calm him down. After beating him, Purple Guy returns to his normal self. After a while the heroes find Master Binary but fail to beat him. When just about all hope in lost, 3.14 arrives to save the day. He beats the hard boss and when the heroes beat all the trolls in Fan City a new boss arrives, Tango, enemy of Henry the Moose. He is beat by Henry and the heroes find the next boss in Dry Dry Desert which only Unten and Kooper travel to, Master Binary. After he is beat he tells the others that Tony Troll will attack Fan City the next night. That night after finding the secret passage under the city, the heroes find Tony. The heroes must all beat Tony together. After he is beat all the heroes go home. Henry tells them that he in moving to a different City and Purple Guy and 3.14 will be in charge. Characters Playable Characters *'McQueen Mario' - *'Henry the Moose' - *'Unten' - *'Purple Guy' - *'3.14' - *'PalmMan' - *'Kooper' - *'Litle P' - Cameo Appearances *'Dragonman' - Enemies *'Troll' *'Mario Troll' *'Luigi Troll' *'SpamBot' *'EditBot' *'HackBot' *'Sysop Clone' Bosses *'Ghost Of Chick Bowser' - *'Tango the Llama Lord' - *'Doomulus Grime' - *'Brainwashed Purple Guy' - *'Master Binary' - *'MineMan' - *'Bowser' - *'Tony Troll' - Final Boss Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games